The present invention relates to the field of keyboard electronic musical instruments and to the implementation of an assembly of flat modular actuators.
Numerous progresses have been made in electronic musical instruments as regards electronics itself and, from a music point of view, an apparatus can fulfil numerous functions thanks to the various programs that can be entered in a control processor. However, the mechanical part of the electronic apparatuses fitted with a keyboard still remains rather primitive. It lacks flexibility in various respects:
on the one hand, it is generally not possible to replace at a chosen place of the keyboard a type of key by another one (for example a piano key by a joy stick, a white key by a black key, etc.);
on the other hand, the set of keys constituting the keyboard is predetermined and the user cannot increase the number of keys unless he buys a new keyboard.